1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved compositions and method for manufacturing fiber-reinforced, starch-bound articles having a foamed cellular matrix. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of a highly vigorous, preblended mixture in order to improve the dispersions of long-length fibers (i.e., those having an average length grater than about 2 mm) into starch-based mixtures containing well-dispersed fibers from which environmentally superior containers and other articles or packaging materials can be economically mass-produced. The inclusion of long-length fibers reinforces the newly formed starch-bound matrix so that the articles may be demolded while maintaining enough water within the foamed matrix so that the articles remain sufficiently flexible and resilient for the intended use without the need for conventional conditioning procedures. In addition, the long-length fibers greatly improve the final strength and toughness of the starch-bound articles, which allows the manufacture of articles of reduced cross-section or higher strength to be made. The resultant articles have a cellular, optionally inorganically-filled, starch-bound matrix and can be produced less expensively and in a manner that is environmentally superior to articles manufactured from conventional materials such as paper, plastic, polystyrene foam, glass, or metal.
2. The Relevant Technology